Story of two brothers
by Stardind
Summary: Twins were born to the Potters not just Harry. The prophesy now says that one twin must kill the other to determan who will win: Dark or Light. When Voldemort takes Harry can the light win? Which is stronger? love... or whats right? Yaoi. MPREG. Underage
1. Chapter1 Prophesy

Ha-ha welcome to the wonderful world of me! My name is Stardind AKA Namira Scorpion! I have one other story up called The Snape Four which I hope you will read if you read this story. Anyways this story is rated M for mature.

A new prophesy is made and twins are born to the Potters not just Harry! What will happen when the prophesy says that one twin will help the dark lord, and the other is supposed to destroy him before his brother kills him? Which twin will win? The one fighting for love or the one fighting for the world? Read and find out!

~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+_)&#!~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!~(&#

A seer gasped and twitched falling to the ground in the middle of a class room. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back arched. She breathed deeply, her breath raspy and strangled as she spoke.

"_Two from one will be born from a fiery head. The one with the power to make darkness prevail will be born alongside the one that must destroy it. One will only know darkness while the other knows only light. One will be marked as an equal to the Dark Lord while the other will join him. Brother against brother, one will die… Both born as the seventh month dies…"_

A student ran and got another teacher who quickly ran to the other professor listening in shock as she repeated it over and over again. After the teacher woke up from her trance she seemed confused as to why her students looked freaked out and another teacher was there. The teacher helped her up and quickly ran from the room.

Dumbledore looked up as McGonagall ran into his office panting and looking pale.

"My dear sit down you look terrified." He said and motioned to a chair. She sat down panting still and looked at him.

"Professor… Trelawney spoke a prophesy…" She said between breaths. "And it was about Lilly Potter…"

_**Two years later on Halloween night**_…

Harry wrinkled his nose and crawled up the stairs ignoring his parents who were cooing over Mike, his brother. He never really got any attention and he blamed it on the man with the colorful robes. Even though Harry had started walking first his parents always seem to clap harder for his brother. And ignore him way more. Harry had been lucky that his godparents were there for his first birthday or Harry would have been completely forgotten.

Harry crawled into his room and under his crib to get his favorite toy, a black dog his godfather had given him for his first birthday. Harry cooed and pet the dog before starting to crawl for the door. His diaper was wet and he wanted a changing. A loud bang and his father screaming made him stop.

"Lilly get Michel upstairs!" James screamed as the door burst open and he was hit with a powerful stunner. Lilly screamed and grabbed Mike running into her son's room. Harry stared up at her before standing and begging to be up. Lilly grabbed him and tried to get to a broom in the corner before the door burst open and a stunner knocked her to the floor.

Lord Voldemort stepped into the room staring at the woman who had stupidly tried to run from him. He looked at the two little boys on the floor and trained his wand at them. Of course he knew about the prophesy, since one of his followers had been in the room when the woman spoke it, but he had no idea which one would join him.

Harry looked over annoyed at his mother who was lying on the ground sleeping. His nappy was still wet and he wanted it changed. Harry looked at the man who had come into the room and wondered if maybe he would change him. Harry stood up and walked fearlessly up to the man reaching up.

"Up! Up!" Harry demanded, holding his dog's paw in one hand. Voldemort looked down at the child amused before slowly picking him up and cradling him. Harry smiled at the man and hugged him around his neck sticking a thumb in his mouth. Voldemort sniffed smelling Harry and wrinkled his nose. The child needed a bath and a nappy change badly. He waved his wand and Harry felt a fresh diaper appear on his bottom making him feel a lot better. Harry squealed and kicked his legs excited.

Voldemort laughed and rocked the child as Severus and Lucius walked in with their wands at the unconscious woman. They looked at their lord shocked when genuine laughter rose from him and he played with a small child who gripped a black dog. Severus looked at Lucius amused and chuckled. Voldemort looked at his followers and grinned.

"I found my soul mate. A little younger than I thought but" he looked down at the little boy in his arms "I know he will grow up to be beautiful." Voldemort looked at the brat who was crying next to his mother. He trained his wand at the boy.

"Better kill you off before you grow up and try to destroy me. Avada Kedavra." Green light rushed at the little boy but bounced off and headed straight for Lord Voldemort. He had no time to react because of his shock but Harry held out his hand.

"NO!" the little boy screamed with all his little might and the green light swerved hitting the wall. Voldemort held onto Harry shocked at what he had just witnessed. Two one year olds in the span of mere seconds blocked the killing curse. Severus and Lucius stood there shocked as well, not able to move. Voldemort looked at them.

"Let's go. Put my mark over the house." He said and left the room in a flurry of robes. They followed their master's orders and quickly left.

_**12 years later**_…

Harry sat in the window seat staring out at the grounds waiting for his master to come home. As always the 13 year old boy was naked, wearing only a beautiful black collar with a silver snake running along it. On his left butt cheek was a black tattoo of a shield with a green snake wrapped around it with the letters TR in the shield. It marked him as a slave, but you would have never guessed the way his master treated him.

Harry was waiting for his master to get home from a mission in another country. His only company was Severus who spent all his time brewing nasty, smelly potions. Harry brought his knees up and whimpered with loneliness. He picked up his favorite stuffed black dog Snuffles and looked into its beady eyes.

"You think he'll come home safe right? He always comes home safe. But he's never been gone for so long…" Harry sighed and threw his dog on the bed before looking back out the window. Severus walked into the room holding a few vials of potions and looked at the clock.

"Time for your walk." He said and walked over to the wall grabbing a leash. Harry scowled at him before looking back out the window. Severus looked at him, waiting by the door with the leash.

"Harry come on. You know your master wants to go out for at least an hour every day and you haven't gone out all day. Don't make me come over there to get you." Harry huffed and turned his back completely to the man, ignoring his threats. Severus sighed and walked over to the boy hooking the leash to his collar. Harry growled and refused to budge. Severus sighed and tugged lightly on the leash, trying to get Harry to move. Severus knew if any mark was left on Harry it would be his hide that suffered.

Suddenly a soft bell rang and Harry perked up. He jumped off the window seat and ran out the door, tugging Snape along. He skidded to a stop at the hall way entrance and a big smile graced his face. Voldemort hummed as he handed one of his lower servants his traveling cloak and looked at Harry smiling. Voldemort was tall and lean, with thick brown hair and kind blue eyes. Harry ran to his master tugging the leash completely out of Snape's hands and launched himself into Voldemort's arms.

"Master your finally home! I've missed you so much!" Harry cried and buried his face into Voldemort's shirts. Voldemort held Harry tight and smiled.

"And was my little pet good while I was gone?" He asked and looked at Severus. Severus scowled and crossed his arms.

"He hasn't gone on his walk today." Severus said simply. Voldemort chuckled and pet Harry's hair. Harry pouted up at his master.

"I just missed you! And it's boring when Snape takes me for a walk!" Harry cried. Voldemort only laughed and took the leashed.

"Then how about before you get your present I take you for your walk." He said and headed out the door. Harry clapped his hands with happiness and walked behind his master. Harry bounced around chatting happily about his few days without his master and complaining about Severus stinking up the rooms with his potions. Voldemort listening patiently, moving the leash from one hand to the other so that Harry could burn his energy by running around him. They walked the grounds for an hour enjoying the sun and floors that bloomed this time of year.

Harry looked at his master feeling that something was wrong. His master was never this silent or slow when walking and fear gripped him that his master was hurt.

"Master, are you alright?" Harry whimpered and stopped in front of his master. Voldemort chuckled lightly and pet Harry's hair softly.

"I'm just tired little one. Let's go inside and rest in bed. I'll even allow dinner in bed tonight." He said and Harry squealed with happiness. Harry ran inside pulling his master along and jumped on the bed grinning up at his master. Voldemort laughed and lay down on the bed letting out a sigh of content. Harry curled up to his side and smiled relaxing. Harry was never this happy unless he was with his master.

"So what's my present?" Harry asked. Voldemort laughed and reached into his shirt pulling out a black werewolf plush. Harry screamed and grabbed it hugging it tight.

"You found it!" Harry cried happily. Harry loved collecting dark creature plushies. He had one of every creature in every color but the black werewolf plush was the rarest of the rare. Only four had been made because they scared kids. Harry hugged his master tight and kissed him deeply on the lips. Voldemort kissed back and smiled running his figures though Harry's long locks.

Harry jumped out of bed and put the werewolf on his shelf of plushies, next to the other werewolves and beamed. He bounced back onto the bed and curled up to his master feeling at peace now that his master was here.

_**Somewhere in London**_**…**

Dumbledore watched as the last of his order members sat down at the long table before sitting down himself. Everyone looked at him for news.

"We have found where Voldemort keeps his main base thanks to one of our spies. We attack tonight at midnight. But they will know the minute the wards drop so we must hit fast. Anyone have any questions?" They shook their heads and stood up getting ready for the attack. James and Lilly walked up to Dumbledore looking worried.

"Dumbledore do you think Harry will be there?" Lilly whispered. Dumbledore shrugged sadly.

"It is hard to tell. I don't want Michel to be there just in case. Maybe if we capture Harry we can convince him to be on the side of light." Dumbledore said. They nodded holding onto each other.

Their marriage had been on the rocks since Harry had been taken that night. They blamed themselves for Harry joining Voldemort that night. They had thought that Michel would be the one to join Voldemort since he didn't mind being in the dark while Harry screamed when he woke up with no night light. They treated Michel better as if to convince him being with them was better, but at the same time forgot about Harry.

_**Midnight at Riddle manor**_…

Harry slept in Voldemort's arms while his master spooned his body protectively around him. They had had a heavy dinner in bed to celebrate his master's coming home and after dinner Voldemort had read a few stories to Harry before they fell asleep under the heavy blankets. Voldemort always liked his room cold so that he and Harry could sleep under the nice blankets, because if anyone came in during the night they wouldn't see his lovely Harry.

Voldemort shot up when loud sirens started going off across the manor. Harry shot up as well looking around sleepily.

"Master what's happening?" Harry said turning his head to look at his master. Voldemort got a hard look and got out of bed throwing on some robes and threw some cloths at Harry.

"Get dressed quickly! And stay in this room until I return!" Voldemort shouted harshly before running out of the room with his wand. Harry got dressed quickly and grabbed Snuffles and the black werewolf plushie his master had gotten him before sitting on the bed waiting for his master to return to him. Voldemort burst into the room 10 minutes later and grabbed his wrist running from the room half dragging Harry.

"Master please tell me what's happening! I'm frightened!" Harry cried, tears springing to his eyes. Voldemort turned picking him up and continued running down the hall. Death eaters also ran in the same direction getting outside of the manor where they could apparate.

"The manor is under attack! We have to go to Malfoy's home!" Voldemort shouted. Harry held tightly onto his master terrified. Voldemort set him down on his feet becoming tired and continued dragging Harry through the manor. Hexes started flying past them and Harry screamed starting to run faster. A hex caught Harry's leg just as they got outside of the manor and Harry fell to the grass, a huge block of rock around his ankle. Lucius and Severus grabbed their master and started pulling him away.

"Go master! Please! Rescue me later master!" Harry shouted over the hexes and pops. Voldemort yelled and struggled against his two servants but finally Severus bear hugged him and apparated. Harry curled up into a ball and sobbed, holding tightly onto his two black animals. He knew his master would come for him.

_**Malfoy manor**_…

Voldemort punched Severus in the face when they finally landed in the yard of Malfoy manor. Tears were running down his face and he let out a loud yell of heart break. Voldemort rounded on Severus snarling.

"If they kill him I will kill you myself slowly and PAINFULLY!" he screamed. Severus rubbed his jaw picking himself up.

"They won't kill a child my lord. This is the order we're talking about. They will take him to Hogwarts where I will sneak him away back to you." Severus said calmly. "But they WOULD have killed YOU my lord given the chance."

"I don't care if you have to blow your cover as my spy you will bring my Harry to me!" Voldemort screamed his eyes becoming blood red. "And ALL my followers will be going under questioning to find out who the fuck gave away my location that cost me my manor and most importantly my Harry!" Severus nodded starting to walk away. Voldemort grabbed him and brought him close.

"Oh yeah and tell your Dumbledore that one whole family of the order will be captured and killed for every day he doesn't give up my Harry." Voldemort said his voice pure ice. "And if I find out that he hurt my Harry in any way then two families a day will die. And if he kills my Harry then the whole wizarding world will feel my wrath not just the muggle world." Severus gulped and nodded quickly apparating out of there.

_**Riddle manor**_…

Dumbledore slowly walked up to the boy he had hit with a foot binding spell, his wand never leaving the boy. The boy was sobbing and struggling weakly against the bind. Dumbledore looked at the boy's face.

"Harry?" He tried. The boy snapped his head to him before getting a look of pure anger and hatred.

"Let me go! My master will make you suffer I know it!" Harry screamed at the old man. Dumbledore held up his hands to his order members when they came with their wands raised.

"Let's get him back to Hogwarts. Kingsley did we get any others?" He asked. Kingsley shook his head.

"No Dumbledore. It seems as soon as you touched the wards an alarm sounded and everyone escaped. All we were fighting were golems. Good ones at that. They really were prepared." Kingsley mumbled. Harry glared at them and turned on his side ignoring everyone who tried to speak to him. They used a levitation charm and made their way away from the manor before they apparated to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter2 Taking Weasleys

Chapter two of SOTB (Story of Two Brothers). I don't own Harry Potter, please review, and I love you all! I love all you who reviewed on the first chapter thank you thank you! And because so many of you reviewed here is the next chapter! I'm holding my story hostage for reviews! Muahahahaha! … Just kidding. Lol

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~-=*$!*

Severus slowly made his way over to the infirmary wondering how he was going to word Voldemort's message. He guessed he could be straight and tell it how it was, but he could never match the icy seriousness of Voldemort's eyes… Severus shivered and pushed open the door to the infirmary.

Harry was curled up on the bed as Madam Pomfrey tried to look him over. She sighed and looked over at Dumbledore and the Potters.

"There seems to have been recent sexual abuse." Madam Pomfrey said and Lilly put her hands over her mouth in shock. Harry reared on them, his eyes wild with anger.

"It's not abuse if I love every second of it and master is gentle! You people are retarded I want to go home!" Harry screamed and started thrashing on the bed, kicking and flaying his arms out everywhere.

"Harry stop that this instant, what would your master say if he saw you acting like a child in front of these people." Severus said, his cool voice reaching through Harry's screams. Harry curled up and fell silent, feeling ashamed.

"He wouldn't like it very much…" Harry whispered. Severus nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

"We have a problem. Voldemort is about to go on a murderous rampage on the families of the order if we don't give back Harry." Severus said getting right to the point. Dumbledore raised his eye brows in shock.

Lately (about 5 years now) Voldemort had been taking a political stand instead of a terrorizing one; trying to simply get a separate school for muggle born witches and wizards and for kids who only had one magical parent. He still did raids on houses to take rare and powerful dark art items and killed anyone who tried to stop him. But other then take he left the innocent alone. Now it seemed, Dumbledore had kicked a hornet's nest and they were coming out stingers ready.

"And he said if we harm or kill him then not only will the muggle world feel his wrath but so will the wizarding world. I hear Fenrir is getting an itchy fang as are the vampires."

_**Weasley place few hours later**_…

Arthur and Molly Weasley smiled at their kids before hugging their two oldest, Charlie and Bill.

"Thanks for watching your younger siblings for us. There's an order meeting and Dumbledore said to be on high alert." Molly said. Bill and Charlie nodded in understanding. They waved their parents off and forced their siblings to go to bed before sitting on the couch. Bill looked over at Charlie.

"So who is this new guy your dating that makes you have a blush on your face whenever he just crosses your mind?" Bill asked. Charlie blushed deeply and sipped his hot coco quickly. Bill laughed but was cut off when the front door exploded making them fly off the couch and land on a painful heap on the ground. Two stunners flew through the smoke catching them before they could stand up or get their wands from their pockets.

Bill and Charlie stared in horror as Voldemort and some followers walked into the house. Lucius wrinkled his nose at the house but kept his wand trained at the two boys. Voldemort looked at them with the icy cold expression he had before Harry.

"Lucius, Fenrir, Severus, Bellatrix. Get the other brats from upstairs." His followers instantly moved, heading upstairs. Screams and struggles were heard as Fenrir pushed the twins down the stairs by their necks like he would a pup. Lucius was next with Percy, who had a silencing charm over his mouth, despite the silencing charm his mouth still moved. Severus kicked Ron down the stairs and forced him to his knees in front of the dark lord. Bellatrix was the last to come down, holding a whimpering Ginny over her shoulder before putting her on her knees.

Voldemort looked over all the red head children in front of him before pointing his wand at the first one in front of him. Charlie started shaking before closing his eyes.

"Avada…"

"My lord wait!" Severus shouted, scaring everyone in the room. Severus stood protectively in front of Charlie.

"What if we took the kids and traded them for Harry instead of killing them. If we kill them and return to our old ways you'll lose the public and Dumbledore might kill Harry." Severus said shaking slightly, hoping his plan would work. Voldemort thought about it for a second before nodding, lowering his wand.

"Lucius take that one." Voldemort motioned to Bill. "Severus take that one since your so fond of him" he motioned to Charlie. "Fenrir you take the twins and Bellatrix you take the girl. Leave the two annoying ones to tell our demands." Voldemort said. He looked at Percy and Ron.

"Tell your parents and Dumbledore that he has three days to return Harry to me or they all die." Voldemort said emotionlessly. He turned and left leaving the rest to carry home the prisoners.

_**Spinner's end**_…

Severus pulled Charlie close to him and hugged him tight burying his long nose into Charlie's red locks. Charlie held onto him sniffling.

"What is going to happen to my brothers and sister?" Charlie sobbed. Severus shushed him with a kiss.

"Fenrir and Lucius are horn dogs. BUT they never rape. They love the game of making their prey want it. Bellatrix… is not as crazy as you think. You should see her room. All pink and princess like." Severus shivered "She and Ginny will most likely be playing dress up and tea party all night." Charlie laughed at the image in his head. The crazy, wild, and murderous Bellatrix; playing tea party and dress up. Charlie nuzzled to Severus's chest and sighed.

"You protected me…" Charlie whispered. Severus smiled softly.

"I always will." Severus whispered.

_**Malfoy manor**_…

Bill gasped and gripped the sheets as Lucius kissed and suckled his neck while his hands roamed his body. He tried to convince himself that he didn't want this but the thing between his legs begged to differ. Lucius kissed his lips softly before freezing up at a knock on the door.

"Daddy!" a bunch of small voices shouted threw the door. Bill blinked, wondering who they were. Lucius groaned and deflated, laying on Bill and burying his face in his neck, hoping to hide. The things behind the door started scratching at the door and whining.

"Daddy we know you're in there! You promised to eat with us!" An older voice shouted. Lucius growled lightly but pulled Bill up dragging him towards the door.

"I hope you're hungry." Lucius mumbled and opened the door, flooding the room with light. Bill blinked at the sight before him. Six beautiful blonde kids stared at him. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Bill. This is Draco he's 13, Victoria is 11, Damian is 9, Elizabeth is 7, Alistair is 5 and Isabel is 3. Kids, this is Bill, he's my captive." Lucius said simply before picking up Isabel. Bill noticed that the small three year old wasn't really focusing on anything and she seemed a little twitchy.

Lucius held her as they descended the grand stair way. Bill gasped at how massive and grand the whole house seemed to be. Lucius lead the small blonde army and Bill into a dining room that had a long wooden table that took up almost the whole dining room. The chairs were dark wood but the sophistication was ruined by a pink high chair next to the head chair.

Lucius placed Isabel in the high chair and strapped her in. Isabel turned her head and watched Bill sit down; Bill sat down nervously watching the young girl look at him with intense eyes. Lucius sat down and a wonderful feast appeared before them. Everyone dug in hungrily and Bill watched in fascination as Lucius gently fed Isabel with the patience of a saint.

"So… what's wrong with her?" Bill asked softly. Lucius's eyes hardened.

"Her mother took a potion to try to induce labor after her doctor told her not too. She bought the potion off a man on the street instead of buying it from a potions master and something was wrong with the potion. She went into labor but it put Isabel in such distress she actually fought to get out of my wife's womb, breaking her sack and harming my wife's organs. The doctors got her out but she was half drowned. Permanente damage was done to her brain that not even magic could fix. My wife was sent to Azkaban and now Isabel will struggle the rest of her life just to focus or to simply bloody walk just because my wife wanted to be skinny again." Lucius said and gripped the fork tighter then was needed.

Isabel seemed to sense her father's distress and flailed her arms about to get his attention. Lucius looked at her and smiled before putting a tiny piece of beef in her mouth. Bill felt his heart clench when the little girl chewed and swallowed before starting to scream/laugh. Lucius clapped his hands and Isabel followed, slamming her hands together and screaming with laughter. Lucius turned to the other kids.

"And tell me all about your day as well. One at a time please." Lucius said and motioned for Alistair to go first. Bill felt something in his heart as he stared at Lucius seemingly for the first time. Not as the evil right hand man to the dark lord but… as a loving father of six. Bill blushed when he realized that he was starting to get feelings for the man.

_**Somewhere deep in the forest**_…

SEX SCENE AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEN SKIP THE BOLDED STUFF!

**The twins frenched Fenrir deeply, whimpering with pleasure as the strong werewolf fingered them with his rough hands. They gasped and whimpered as they pumped each other and looked at Fenrir with glazed eyes. Fenrir growled low in his throat making them moan in pleasure. Fenrir forced them both on their hands and knees looking between them.**

"**Which one wants to go first?" he asked with a rough growl and spanked them both. They whimpered and George moved his ass a little. Fenrir grinned and grabbed Fred moving his head to his weeping cock.**

"**Get me slick for your brother." Fenrir said before sliding his cock forcefully into the teen's mouth. Fred whimpered and started to suck and slobber on the thick cock in his mouth. Fenrir licked his fingers and pushed two fingers into the quivering George. George cried out and pushed himself deeper onto Fenrir's fingers. Fred moaned and got harder at his brother's pleasure and started bobbing on Fenrir's cock.**

**Fenrir snarled and gripped Fred's hair tight before shoving his whole cock into Fred's mouth and came. Fred choked and pulled back and Fenrir finished dumping his load onto Fred's face, almost covering it. Fred came on the ground below him before falling on his back and panting, his limp cock in his hands. Fenrir smiled before turning his attention to George who was quivering in need.**

**Fenrir took his fingers out of the boy before replacing it with something much larger. Fenrir pushed his tip slowly into the boy to see how it was. He almost howled at how tight the boy was. George moaned at how thick the tip was and tried to move back on the wolf. Fenrir growled and smacked his ass making the boy whimper.**

"**On MY time pup not yours!" Fenrir growled. George whimpered and nodded, wanting to please the alpha. Fenrir pushed himself all the way into the young teen below him, getting a wonderful scream from him. Fenrir started to slowly slide in and out of George so that the youth could get used to his large cock. **

**Finally Fenrir started to thrust hard and fast into the boy making him scream with pleasure. Fenrir wrapped his arms around George's waist like a wolf and thrusted faster. George started to pump his weeping cock and finally screamed with his completion.**

_**Morning After**_…

Fenrir mumbled and held the twins tighter to him. He slowly opened his eyes when the sun landed on him and he looked down at the two beautiful boys in his arms.

"Good morning Fred." Fenrir mumbled sleepily and kissed Fred on his forehead. "Good morning George." Fenrir mumbled and kissed George on his forehead. The twins woke up and looked at him confused.

"How do you know which one we are?" Fred mumbled. Fenrir looked back at them confused.

"It's not that hard. You two are completely different." He said Fred and George looked at each other tearing up. Fenrir's eyes widened and he thought maybe he had said something wrong when they launched themselves on him and kissed him deeply.

"That is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to us!" They shouted together. Fenrir looked even more confused but he accepted it and frenched them both deeply and roughly.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^

I don't care that I'm ruining the dark side! Everyone who doesn't like it can not read the story and bite me! I'm doing this for a reason people! Duh! And you act different when you're in love last time I checked! So bear with me I promise that Voldemort will start acting more like a dark lord soon.


	3. Chapter3 Three weddings and a Molly

Chapter 3 of SOTB! I am so sorry my loyal fans for not updating for three days! My computer got a nasty virus and I had to get it fixed! Anyways how is everyone liking it? I hope everyone likes it so far. I know I'm enjoying writing it for you all! Thanks for all the reviews! I don't own Harry Potter yada, yada… I'm sure you are all smart enough to know this. Anyhoozle on to the story.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Harry sat on the bed slowly ripping pages out of an expensive looking book he found in Madam Pomfrey's desk. He was extremely bored and he missed his master. He was no longer scared of Dumblefool and his committee of the chickens… he was more… agitated… Harry looked up when Madam Pomfrey came into the room and saw him ripping up the book. She snatched it away from him and spelled the pages back into the book.

"I swear it's like caring for a puppy!" She screamed. "This is a very rare and expensive book! Don't get up from that bed again!" Harry made a funny face at her before turning his back to her, his sign of ending the conversation. Madam Pomfrey fumed before turning on her heel and leaving.

Harry was busy ripping up the bed sheets and biting the stuffing out of the pillow when Dumbledore rushed in with the whole order of the phoenix. Harry looked at them uninterested until a certain 13 year old red headed Potter shoved a wand in his face.

"You bring them back and you bring them back now!" Michel shouted. Harry blinked before smacking the wand away from his face and tackled Michel to the ground. James pulled them apart and Dumbledore spoke to Michel.

"Michel, harming Harry won't help the situation in fact it might put Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Ginny in even more harm. I'll send a letter to Voldemort via Severus and we'll come to a peaceful conclusion." Dumbledore said softly. Michel trained his wand on Harry again.

"No! I should just kill him now and the war will be over right? That's what the prophesy said!" Michel said; his eyes wild and angry while Harry looked at him calm and somewhat bored. Dumbledore gently lowered Michel's wand.

"Your time will come Michel. But right now we have to make sure the Weasley children are alright. And killing Harry will only seal their fate." Dumbledore said. Michel glared at Harry one last time before heading for the door. Harry looked at his finger nails and called after his brother.

"Michel." Michel stopped and looked at him. Harry looked at him, his eyes cold.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck which side wins. But if you try to harm my master, magic or no magic, you will die by my hands."

Michel gripped the door handle tight before leaving the room.

_**Bellatrix's house**_…

Ginny was in heaven she thought. They had killed her that night at her house and sent her to heaven. All around her were every color in the rainbow all swirled around and the room was made to look like a castle. Ginny was currently in a beautiful green princess gown while a white tiara sat upon her hair that had been pulled back and curled, all by hand.

Ginny sipped some expensive and wonderful tea before taking a bite of some tender roast. Bellatrix ran into the room in a wonderful purple dress and sat down at the table next to Ginny. She had a crown on her head and when she snapped her fingers, her own plate of roast and potatoes showed up on a golden plate.

"So how has your day been princess Ginny?" Bellatrix said, putting a small bite of roast in her mouth like a polite woman. Ginny smiled.

"It was wonderful! I went horseback riding, then I dressed the dolls and had a tea party, then I sewed a little bit. My mom never has done this stuff with me! She's always trying to keep up with the boys. It's kind of nice to be an only girl… Queen Bellatrix…" Ginny said shyly. Bellatrix looked at her with a questioning look.

"How was your day?" Ginny said changing her mind. Bellatrix groaned.

"Voldemort is even more depressed and grouchy then before. He actually threw fire balls at a lower follower when he brought the wrong lunch. Lucius had to stop him before he blew up the whole mansion. It was quiet scary. I hope we get Harry back soon… Voldemort just isn't the same without him…"

_**Malfoy Manor**_…

Voldemort tapped his wand on the arm of the chair while staring at the pile of plushies in the corner. They had managed to get everything out of Riddle manor before the ministry knew what hit them. When the ministry went in to Riddle manor to seize all the valuable and invaluable things they were shocked to find a completely empty house.

Voldemort growled and banished the toys away to the room; they reminded him of Harry's smiling excited face every time he gave him a new ANYTHING. Harry had always been grateful and proud of the things Voldemort brought him.

Severus walked in as calmly as ever and presented Voldemort with a letter. Voldemort snatched it from him and ripped it open in a hurry reading its contents. A grin spread across his face as he read the note. As he finished the letter he lit it on fire before looking at Severus.

"Get all the red head brats, we're going to Hogwarts."

_**Forest**_…

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The twins screamed as they held onto Fenrir. Fenrir held their hands as two death eaters tried to rip them apart. Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose before stunning the two teens. Fenrir turned and growled at him, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"You can't have them back! They are my mates and I won't let them be taken from me!" Fenrir shouted at Lucius. Lucius sighed, feeling sad about having to give Bill away himself; the kids had taken a huge liking to him.

"It's not my choice Fenrir…" Lucius stopped when a small pop was heard and Voldemort appeared.

"We do not need the twins Lucius. Just get the girl. Trust me. I've been too easy on those bastards these past five years. But Merlin damn it I'm a dark lord and its high time I start acting like one." Voldemort said before disappearing again. Fenrir gathered up the twins into his arms purring and Lucius revived them. Fred and George held onto Fenrir and started kissing him. Lucius gagged and left in a hurry when Fenrir started ripping their clothes off as did the other two followers.

_**Hogwarts**_…

Voldemort floo'ed into the headmaster's office with Ginny, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Severus at his side; Dumbledore was sitting calmly behind his desk with James Potter and Arthur Weasley standing at his sides. Voldemort sat down calmly in the chair across from Dumbledore and put his hands together.

"Where is Harry?" Voldemort asked, breaking the tense silence. Dumbledore waved towards the door and Harry rushed in, pulling out of the arms of Madam Pomfrey and flew into his master's arms.

"Master!" Harry cried, tearing up. Voldemort stood up and caught the sobbing boy to his body tight, swearing to himself to never let him go again. Harry sobbed in happiness into the man's expensive robes, neither could care less.

"Where are the rest of my kids?" Arthur said, trying to remain calm. Voldemort turned to them, an icy cold look on his face.

"We agreed to trade. I know for a fact that Charlie Weasley is here at the castle since he is dating our lovely potions master. As for the others… they are currently happy where they are. We traded, one for one. You light siders are all about what's fair right? We are leaving now." Voldemort said heading for the fire place. Dumbledore stood and everyone pointed wands at each other.

Harry flew out of his master's arms and stood in front him protectively. Harry's eyes had become dark, almost black, and his fists were clenched tightly. Dumbledore watched the boy in wonder when suddenly the magic rolling off Harry started crackling. Dumbledore stood back and motioned the others to as well. Harry waited until all wands were away before slowly relaxing and flew back into his master's arms.

Ginny stood by her dad watching them go and couldn't help but feel said.

"Queen Bellatrix." Ginny said suddenly running up to the wild looking woman. Bellatrix looked at her in question. Ginny became shy and looked at her feet while playing with her fingers.

"Can I come visit sometimes?" Ginny whispered. Bellatrix smiled and nodded slowly before disappearing into the green flames of the floo.

_**Malfoy manor**_…

Draco stood next to Bill chattering about school and friends while putting Elizabeth's hair up in a ponytail. Bill hummed and listened patiently as Draco told him about this boy named Blaise.

"I like him but I don't know if I LIKE, like him you know?" Draco said. Bill patted Elizabeth's shoulder to tell her he was done. She turned and hugged him before running off. Isabel sat on the floor slowly working her legs with a trainer who came for an hour every day.

"You're only 13 Draco you have your whole life to get to know and like someone; if you don't LIKE, like Blaise then just be his friend and if it happens for you it happens." Bill said. Draco smiled lightly and nodded before standing up and running off. Bill smiled and leaned back, he never imagined himself as a house mother… but there he was doing little girl's hair and listening to guy problems.

Bill stood up quickly when the floo flared to life and Lucius stepped out gracefully. Isabel screamed in happiness and crawled over to him. Lucius chuckled softly and picked up the little girl kissing her cheek softly.

"How was she today?" He asked the trainer. She smiled and stood, putting some of her brown hair behind her ear.

"She was wonderful. Isabel seems to be really trying to focus now on kicking her legs and actually tried to walk today." Lucius grinned at that and looked at his daughter.

"I'm sorry I missed it. Oh well you can go, thank you." Lucius said. He groaned but smiled when his other kids ran in screaming and grabbing at his legs and robes. Lucius hugged them all before looking at Bill.

Bill blushed and the kids chose the perfect moment to high tail it out of there, taking Isabel with them. Lucius cleared his throat and slowly made his way over to the red head; bring his hand up to touch his burning cheek. He lowered his head and captured the full lips that drove him crazy.

"Are you guys going to get married?" A tiny voice asked from behind him. Lucius turned and looked at all his kids who stood there waiting. Alistair looked at them hopefully, having been the one who asked the question.

"Would you guys like that?" Lucius asked them. They all nodded fast.

"He's nice." Damian said.

Lucius looked at Bill with a wild look in his eyes before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Bill screamed and struggled.

"I'm not a girl! I can walk perfectly own!" Bill screamed. The kids followed after them, chattering happily.

_**Weasley House**_…

Molly stared in shock at the letters in her hands and quickly sat down. Arthur rushed in about to tell his wife about what had happened at the meeting with Voldemort when he saw his wife smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Darling?" Arthur asked and walked over to her. Molly slowly handed him the letters and started sobbing.

Arthur looked at the letters and had to take deep breaths to keep from passing out.

"Announcing the new Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Weasley who got married this day at the Gringott's bank in Diagon alley" the first letter said and below was a picture of Lucius kissing Bill deeply while the kids gathered at their feet looking happy.

"Announcing the new Mr. and Mr. Snape-Weasley who got married this day at the Gringott's bank in Diagon alley" the second letter said and showed a slow dancing Severus and Charlie. They were both looking at each other with love that could even be felt through the photo.

"Announcing the new misters Greyback-Weasley who got married this day at the Gringott's bank in Diagon alley" the picture showed Fenrir Greyback frenching both twins madly before looking at the camera annoyed and putting his hand in the lens. There was more to the letter.

"Since two of the husbands are under age we ask that you please sign the paper attached to this one."

Arthur searched franticly for the paper but found none. He looked at his wife horrified.

"You signed the paper and sold our sons to a werewolf?" Arthur shouted. Molly looked at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Only since they agreed to get married again and let me plan the ceremony. Isn't this wonderful Arthur? Our kids are married! But they could have at least invited us! Geez… But I guess a triple ceremony will just have to make up for it. I think we should have it in our back yard and of course I'm cooking…" Arthur cut off his wife.

"You're ok with our kids getting married to well-known death eaters?" Arthur shouted. Molly looked at him annoyed.

"We both know that if they didn't want to get married Gringott's wouldn't have married them. They would have forced them apart and protected our boys if they were being threatened. Besides they look so happy." Molly said and left the room. She didn't feel like listening to her husband's yelling anymore.

"Ginny come here! We have a triple wedding to plan!" Molly shouted across the house. Arthur looked at the door way before promptly passing out cold on the floor.

_**Hogwarts**_…

Dumbledore looked at the announcements and looked at Michel.

"If I know Molly boy she will plan a wedding for all of her sons… I'm sure Voldemort will be there. We can end this war then." Dumbledore said slowly. Michel stared at the happy face of the couples before smiling evilly.

"Yes. It sounds like a good plan…"

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$^&*()_+~!#^&*)_!

Cliffhanger! But I promise not to take three days to put the next chapter up! I love you all and sorry again for the three day wait!


	4. Chapter4 Michel's chapter

Chapter four of SOTB! This one is going to be almost all about Michel since a lot of my loyal fans who actually REVIEW asked me to show more of him. But I warn you all it's not pretty and he is a pretty messed up kid. So fair warning if you don't like it suck my nonexistent… -a pillow comes out of nowhere and hits face. Glares at next room where all SOTB characters stood glaring- Fine I'll get on with the story! Geez!

~!#$%^&*)_~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_

Michel did not have your average childhood; it was filled with magic training and learning how to fight. The only person to ever treat him like a normal child was his father, James. James would take him out flying, where Michel would hold onto his strong middle and lean against his warm back. He taught Michel how to play a muggle sport called baseball and also taught him to ride a horse.

Lilly always told Michel he had a great responsibility and that he should be inside studying and practicing every minute of the day. But then James would swoop in and save him from harsh studying or a mean fighting master. James was his hero… his star… the only one he loved.

Michel hugged his knees tight sitting under a large tree in his back yard, the only reason why he even cared to kill the dark lord was because Dumbledore said it would make James proud… Michel loved to see James smile at him…

Michel had stopped calling his parents mom and dad long ago. With his love for James and hate for Lilly at an all-time high he didn't think it was right for them to have those titles. Many nights after dreaming of James he would wake up with a hard on so painful sometimes he would cum just by wrapping his fingers around himself.

"Michel! Come in the house now it's time for dinner!" Lilly shouted. Michel stood up and ran into the manor quickly getting in the seat to the right of the head table where James always sat. It had always been the place for the wife or the submissive husband in the wizarding world; all Michel had to do was throw a fit once to effectively kick his mother out of the sentimental spot.

"So what did Dumbledore want to see you for today? He does know it's summer vacation right?" James asked. Michel just shrugged and started filling up his plate with food and shoveling it into his mouth.

That night Michel lay awake in his bed unable to sleep. He threw the sheets off agitated and stomped to his parents room throwing the door open. What would normally happen his he would make some stupid lie up like that he had a bad dream and James would take him under the covers with him, tell him a funny story about his school days, and then Michel would go to sleep in James' warm arms under the soft fluffy blankets.

If that would have happened tonight then this story would have taken a better turn. But after Michel threw the door open James quickly jumped off Lilly and looked at Michel blinking as the hall lights blinded them. Michel had never walked in on his parents sleeping in the same bed, let alone them having sex.

Michel's eyes flashed with many emotions: hate, betrayal, anger, but most dominate of those emotions was the NEED to kill the woman under James. Michel turned and ran quickly to his room and made his door slam magically and lock with as many locking charms as he could think of.

Michel breathed deeply and looked around the room suddenly feeling dizzy. He felt something wet run down his lips and chin and slowly lifted his hand to touch his nose. Beautiful dark red blood graced his fingertips… and suddenly something snapped in that 13 year old mind.

Michel started screaming at the top of his lungs. Invisible razors of magic started whipping around the room whistling as they cut up everything that was unfortunate enough to get in their way. Michel's eyes turned black as he screamed louder and blood started running down his face from his eyes. Michel only stopped screaming when blood rose from his stomach and choked him.

His head snapped to the door when he heard frantic pounding on it and his father's worried voice screaming for him to open the door. What did his dad care? He was always just a son… just a son…

"One will be marked equal to the dark lord while the other will join him…" Michel whispered and headed for the window slowly. "One will only know darkness while the other only knows light." Michel gargled threw the blood as he climbed onto his broken window seat. "Brother against brother. One. Must. Die." Michel felt his foot fall through the broken seat and he fell back words instead out the window like he wanted. He heard the door blow up into millions of pieces before his whole world became covered in darkness.

_**St. Mungo's Hospital**_…

James held onto Sirius and Remus as soon as they walked in and sobbed. Sirius and Remus held onto the broken man letting him get everything out. Lilly was sobbing and holding onto Molly and Tonks. James had scared the hell out of the doctors when he floo'ed in with a bleeding Michel, screaming for someone to save his son. The doctors had taken Michel into a room and banned anyone from entering while they worked on him.

"Any word yet?" Sirius whispered. James shook his head.

"It's been over two hours and still no word. He looked so awful" James said sobbing. "He tried to throw himself out the window!"

Sirius held him close hushing him and slowly rocked him. James calmed a little and leaned heavily against him. Everyone turned and James flared up like an angry cat when Severus Snape walked into the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" James shouted. Severus rolled his eyes and held up a large bag.

"Potions to help heal your son. It seems that his magic melted his eyes and most of his organs and the only way to fix that little problem is with very strong and very expensive potions from a potions master. But please if you wish to keep me from getting into that room and delivering these then by all means I'm sure there is someone else willing to buy these rare potions from me for ten times the price I'm giving them to you for." Severus said sounding bored. James looked terrified and quickly moved.

Snape huffed and walked past him into the emergency room disappearing from everyone's view. James sat down in the nearest chair shaking and putting his face in his hands.

The doctors worked on Michel long into the hours of the night and into the morning. Finally Severus came out with his bag looking tired and headed for the exit.

"The doctors finally got him stabilized and a few of you can go see him. Oh yeah and Molly." Severus stopped and looked at the woman. "Charlie said your red velvet cakes are to die for so we agreed on that for our wedding cake." Severus mumbled and left to go home and sleep.

James, Lilly, Sirius, and Remus went into the room first. James ran over to his son's side and gently took his small hand into his own. Michel had changed from the red head little boy from 10 hours ago. He had become thinner, and his hair a midnight black. James couldn't see his eyes but he knew those had changed as well.

James slowly moved some of the hair out of his son's pale face and couldn't help but think that this was his fault. James had known that Michel was having nightmares since the Weasleys had been taken and liked to cuddle into his dad's arms to feel safe. He should have never put his own needs before his son's.

Michel whimpered softly and moved slightly in the bed making everyone come nearer.

"Michel? Sweetie its ok you can open your eyes." Lilly whispered. Michel snapped his eyes open and everyone who was standing took a step back. Michel's eyes had become black bottomless pits of nothingness. A light shone slightly on the wetness of the eyes but other than that his eyes were nothing.

"Oh Michel…" James whispered and held him close; he was the only one who could care less about the color of his son's eyes. He knew this was his fault. Michel meanwhile couldn't care less about the feelings of everyone in the room. He was in heaven because for the first time in his life… he could see.

The thing Michel saw was magic blobs in the air. He could see the purples, the pinks, the whites, the blacks, the blues, the reds… everything. It swirled around him like friends he never knew he had.

He could also see into a person's soul. His father was a beautiful and noble white stag. His mother was a pink mouse. His god father Sirius was a blue dog. And Remus was a red wolf. Michel didn't know what he was but he hoped it was something cool. The souls stood above the heads of everyone and Michel stood up heading slowly for the mirror. He looked up at his own soul and couldn't help but smile, a peaceful chilling smile, for he was a midnight black doe.

The doctors ran some tests on Michel and finally got his hair back to a red color, only it looked more blood red then anything. And when they tried to fix his eyes Michel screamed and pretended it hurt, that sent James to his rescue. It really didn't hurt Michel for them to try to fix his eyes, but he didn't want to not see the magic, and honestly he could see everything else just fine. He just wanted to go home.

_**Riddle manor**_…

Harry panted and smiled as Voldemort pulled him into his arms after a wonderful night. Harry couldn't help but feel at home and kissed Voldemort's heart softly. Voldemort smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head before putting the covers over them. Harry swirled his fingers in small patterns on Voldemort's muscular chest.

"Master… when will you take me for real?" Harry asked. Voldemort yawned.

"I told you on your 15th birthday. So for now it's just fingering and sucking." Voldemort mumbled sleepily. Harry scowled at him.

"That's two years away! Can't we make it 14 since you love me so much?" Harry asked, but Voldemort was already asleep. Harry huffed and scowled at his sleeping master before getting out of bed, he needed some dessert and the house elves would never dare venture into Master's rooms with dessert.

Harry made his way down to the Malfoy kitchens and was shocked to see Severus there eating some ice cream and drinking a bottle of fire whiskey one glass at a time. Harry grabbed a spoon and sat next to the grouchy bat like man. Severus glared at Harry when he started stealing some ice cream, but accepted it.

"So what's wrong? This is "oh my god someone kill me" chocolate ice cream. And the half empty bottle of fire whiskey doesn't help your case either so just spill it." Harry said. Severus looked like he would deny it but shut his mouth looking down at the ice cream.

"I'm going to be a dad. Charlie is pregnant." Severus mumbled and shoved more ice cream into his mouth. Harry chuckled and ate some more ice cream to choose his words carefully.

"What's so bad about you being a dad? Other then you having no skills in baby rearing and the fact that you hate kids with a passion." Harry said. Severus glared at Harry more and huffed eating more ice cream.

"If you must know I have plenty of skills in baby rearing. I used to change your diapers all the time." Severus said. Harry was ready for that one.

"But I was one when I came into the safety of master's arms. You have to deal with a NEW BORN. Meaning the getting up every two hours to feed it." Harry said. Severus scowled and pushed the ice cream away. Harry thought for a moment of a way to make the potions bat happy.

"Don't you have a few potions you have to get up in the night every two hours to check on?" Harry said, glad he had paid at least SOME attention when Severus ranted at him about potions. Severus looked at him before nodding.

"It will be just like that! Except when you're done you'll have a healthy adult ready to go out into the world ready to make you proud or embarrassed." Harry said. Severus groaned and buried his face in his arms. Harry pulled the ice cream close to him and started eating it, ignoring the plights of the man next to him.

"So has Charlie told you he's pregnant?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head.

"I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom trash when I was taking it out today…" Severus mumbled. "And we're getting married tomorrow… should I confront him?" Severus said looking at the teen, who looked really cute with a spoon sticking out of his mouth and with a blinking look on his face. Harry sucked the spoon clean before shrugging.

"It's really up to you-" Harry started to say when strong arms wrapped around him and larger, rougher lips covered his own. Large hands started roaming his body and Harry found himself unable to pull way.

'Master… help…' Harry thought and suddenly he heard a loud crack. Harry opened his eyes which he just noticed that he had closed and saw his master standing over a kneeling Severus with a pot. Severus was holding his head and groaning.

"Severus you really must stop drinking when you're distressed." Voldemort mumbled before he obliviated him. Severus fell to the ground sleeping and Harry leaped into Voldemort's arms crying.

"I'm sorry master!" he hiccupped. Voldemort just smiled softly.

"Come on to bed. I know it's not your fault." Voldemort said soothingly. Harry looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Harry asked. Voldemort shrugged.

"He was drunk and he's getting married tomorrow. I hear Molly Weasley is a very scary woman when you mess up her plans. And on top of that… I need a potions master." Voldemort said before carrying Harry up to his bed. Harry smiled and curled up to his master. Tomorrow would be fun.


	5. Chapter5 Not the darkness

Chapter five! Holy crap! I hope you all like it!

Voldemort: I don't! Where is my sex scene with Harry! Why the fuck would I care if he's 13 or 15!

-stuffs a sock in his mouth- shut the fuck up it's my story bitch and I can make you wait if I want! -laughs evilly-

Voldemort: and they say I'M evil. Bitch

At least I'm not a gay lord master of the wimpy dark side. Now shut the fuck up and let me write. -looks at fans- and you wonder why it's rated M

~!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*(

Michel sat next to his father on an uncomfortable white chair and hugged his arm. Since the hospital James had not let Michel out of his sight and was always there when his son needed him. Lilly sat on the other side ignoring the strange and frightened look everyone was giving them over Michel's eyes, but no matter how much she ignored them she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Harry walked into the garden in nice green dress robes and hugging Voldemort's arm tight. He felt nervous the second he walked into the garden because a certain pair of twinkling blue eyes were on him. Voldemort ignored the looks from the "light side" of the wedding and headed over to his followers, taking a seat up front.

Severus rubbed the back of his head wincing as the grooms got ready in a large room. Lucius looked at him as he straightened his wedding robes and raised an eye brow.

"What's wrong with you? Too much to drink last night?" Lucius asked. Severus shook his head.

"It feels like someone hit me over the head with a pot." Severus said. Lucius laughed and shook his head.

"Getting into bar fights Severus?" Lucius asked. Severus glared at him and turned to look at a growling Fenrir.

"I don't see why I have to wear this ridiculous robe." Fenrir growled, pulling at the collar. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather go naked? Wait… don't answer that." Lucius mumbled. Fenrir just smiled.

_**End of Wedding**_…

All the couples kissed and stood in a line to except gifts from the guests. Michel stopped and looked at his dad.

"I didn't get them anything." Michel said to his dad. James looked down at him.

"It's alright. Your mother and I got them something; it can be from all of us." James said. Michel scowled and shook his head.

"I want it to be from me and only me." Michel said feeling like a child. James chuckled.

"Well there isn't any time to do any shopping. We're almost to the front." James said. Michel looked around at all the magic bubbles and came up with the perfect plan.

Michel stood in front of Charlie and Severus and looked above their heads at their souls. Two beautiful, strong dragons coiled around each other and Michel put his hands together trapping a blue magic bubble between his fingers. Light peaked out from his fingers before Michel held up a crystal statue. It was a picture of their souls wrapped up as it was above their head. Charlie gasped at the beautiful statue and took it softly, thanking Michel.

Michel moved on to the twins and Fenrir and looked at them. Michel smiled and trapped two purple balls in his hands before putting them to Fred and George's foreheads. The twins looked at him strangely, wondering what in the world he was doing when suddenly they felt themselves fall to the ground as two large reddish wolves. They turned back quickly and laughed.

"Thank you Michel!" Fred said. Michel smiled and moved on to the Malfoy family. Draco had not always been his favorite person in the world, but everyone knew about his little sister and her plight. Michel looked at the little girl who was in her father's arms and saw black smoke around the little girl's soul, which was a little foal. Michel reached up and waved the smoke away as his hand glowed white.

Lucius looked at Michel, wondering what the hell he was doing to his little girl when suddenly Isabel shook her head and looked at him with clear and understanding eyes. Lucius looked at her shocked and waited. Isabel smiled

"I love you dada." Isabel said and hugged his neck. Lucius started crying and held Isabel close to him as the rest of his family gathered around closer to him to see what had happened. Michel slipped away from the wedding and headed to the tree line where he sat under a shadowed tree and looked up at the sky. He felt a presence coming from behind him and he turned quickly. Harry crouched down next to his brother.

"I saw what you did, I wanted to thank you. And you don't have to have the black eyes to see the magic around you." Harry said sitting down and crossing his legs Indian style. Michel looked at him with a puzzled expression. Harry looked up at the sky and played with a strand of hair.

"I… I thought my master died when I was 8… No one could find him and I couldn't feel him through my bond… so I tried to kill myself as you did… by turning the magic on myself unintentionally. My eyes melted and so did most of my organs but… I couldn't remember anything from when it happened… I woke up and my master was over me, injured but alive. From that moment on I could see magic and control it better than any wizard master could ever hope to dream. Master missed my green eyes so I changed them back to white and green but I could still see my little magical bubble friends. Severus doesn't know this but the combination of his potions in our systems made us more sensitive to magic and that's why we can see it." Harry looked at Michel and smiled.

"I guess we're just special like that huh?" Harry said. Michel's eyes teared up and he threw himself at his smaller brother. Harry was shocked, but held Michel as he sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Michel looked up at him.

"You hold your master's soul. It's wrapped around yours and it refuses to leave. Yours and Voldemort's love is so beautiful I don't think I could ever do anything to harm it. And you're so kind…" Michel said. Harry chuckled and slowly wiped the tears from Michel's face.

"Yeah it is. And one day you will find love that beautiful." Harry said before standing.

"Come on. Let's get back to the wedding; I think they're having cake!" Harry said and ran off towards the wedding site. Michel watched his brother run off and stared at the souls above his head. A huge snake wrapped around a tiny puppy, hugging it close as the puppy relaxed in its coils. The snake looked at peace, its head low and its eyes half lidded. Michel smiled and ran for the wedding, when he suddenly remember Dumbledore's plan.

"Oh no…" Michel said softly. What was he going to do?

_**An hour later**_…

Michel sat on one of the uncomfortable white chairs slowly scooped up some ice cream into his mouth. Dumbledore settled next to him and smiled.

"Hello my boy. How are you? I hope you're ready." Dumbledore said. Michel looked at him before quickly looking down at his ice cream.

"I don't want to do it here and now. It's a wedding it's supposed to be a happy and peaceful day." Michel mumbled. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's the perfect time to attack and kill him. No one will be expecting it and we can finally be rid of the dark lord once and for all. Come on Michel do this for James." Dumbledore said. Michel looked back and Dumbledore and stopped. Black magic bubbles had started to gather around Dumbledore and Michel, and he was scared. Michel pushed the bubbles away by calling white bubbles to him. Dumbledore looked confused for some reason and Michel felt… free.

"You've been trying to control me…" Michel said, standing up angrily. Dumbledore put his eye brows together, trying to figure out how this boy was able to throw off his wordless imperious curse but tried to look innocent.

"I don't know what you mean. You're acting strange Michel; did Harry do something to you while you were talking to him?" Dumbledore asked. Michel turned and quickly left, finding his father quickly.

"I want to go home. I'm tired." Michel said. James looked confused at his son's sudden change, but nodded and went to go find his wife. Michel looked back at Dumbledore feeling at ease. He suddenly felt that Voldemort was not the darkness he had to be fighting.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#*

Um… I'm a little stuck… I have an idea though and I promise a longer chapter will be put up soon! I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging anymore! I know it's been a few days and I'm sorry! So here!


	6. Chapter6 Rabid dogs and glances END!

Chapter six! Sorry that the last chapter was so short and it took so long to put up but I got sick and I had a brain fart! I finally discovered the way I want to end this story but it took me a long time to think of it and I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry about taking so long to put this chapter up. Forgive me and review! I love you all!

Michel was standing at the entrance to the wedding waiting for his dad when he noticed Harry dancing with Voldemort. He couldn't help but feel jealous as they laughed and played in each other's arms, so much how he wanted to be with James… Voldemort pulled Harry close in a long kiss making Michel shutter.

"Master!" Harry fake whined with a smiled. Voldemort chuckled and nipped at his neck pulling him close to hide his growing erection. Harry smiled and hugged his master tight, rubbing his own against his master. Voldemort growled with a smile and pinched Harry's ass making the smaller boy yelp.

"Master we can't on the dance floor!" Harry said chuckling. Voldemort looked around only making Harry laugh harder.

"Master… please take me… I can't wait two more years." Harry whispered huskily. Voldemort felt his resolve weakening before he finally picked Harry up and disappeared into a broom shed on the side of the house. Harry's lips found Voldemort's in the dark as he was sat on a box. Voldemort quickly stripped his love of his offending clothes. Harry moaned softly and frenched his master deeply while running his hands through his thick hair.

"Harry… my love… my soul…" Voldemort whispered before starting to redress Harry. Harry frowned and tried to see his master in the darkness. Voldemort opened the door and smiled pulling Harry close.

"Our first time is not going to be in a dirty broom shack at a Weasley place. It will be special and don't worry, it will happen and soon." Voldemort said and walked Harry back to the party.

Michel hugged his dad's arm when he came into view and smiled big before James led them out of the wedding and disappeared.

Everyone started slowly leaving the wedding as it became late and the couples left after helping Mrs. Weasley clean up.

_**Malfoy place**_… 

Lucius put Isabel to bed, after a long day of trying to figure out what Michel Potter had done to suddenly make her normal. He was extremely grateful to the boy and would have to do something to help the boy if he could. Lucius smiled before turning to his new young husband and stalked towards him.

Bill blinked; he had been leaning against the door frame watching his new husband put his new step daughter to bed when suddenly he caught the animalistic stare in Lucius's eyes. Bill did the smart thing and quickly ran from the room towards their bed room. Lucius followed him with equal speed and slammed the door to his bedroom, quickly trapping Bill. The kids were grateful that night that silencing charms had been invented.

_**Potter Manor**_…

Lilly Potter sighed and slowly did some dishes, something she did to clear her mind some nights. Michel was starting to scare her, with his unnatural obsession with James and exploding the other night over her and James making love like every other couple. Since that night James had barely left Michel's side and the strange part was that Michel loved every minute of it…

Lilly shook her head and dried her hands before turning around to head up to bed. She stopped and yelped when she saw Michel standing in the kitchen door way staring at her with a strange look.

"Michel what are you doing up so late? Get to bed." Lilly said feeling unnerved about her son's new black eyes. Michel turned around disappearing through the door way. Lilly sighed and headed through the dark door way, ready to head up to her single lonely bed.

Lilly screamed and stopped when she saw Michel standing in the middle of the hall way, staring at her with his empty eyes. Lilly glared getting angry.

"Michel! I said get to bed and don't come out!" Lilly screamed. Michel only smiled before heading up the stairs and into his parents' room when he suddenly stopped. Lilly put her hands on her hips and were about to scream at him when he suddenly whispered something.

"What was that Michel?" Lilly said. Michel turned to her and smiled, which was only creepy with his eyes.

"One must die…" Michel said again. Lilly looked sad remembering the prophesy.

"Michel I'm sorry for being so snippy, but you just scare…" Lilly didn't get another word out because suddenly three large dogs were on her and dragging her out the back door. Lilly screamed for help but all she saw was HERSELF heading upstairs. Lilly felt her becoming smaller and knew that she would die this night…

Michel ran up the stairs screaming as his mother and woke up his father. James leaped up when he discovered that his wife was screaming bloody murder and his heart and soul wasn't in his arms. Michel quickly grabbed his mother's wand and ran down the stairs, James following closely with his own wand.

"NO! Michel!" James screamed and ran out the door, tears running down his face, as he searched for his son that happened to be right next to him. After an hour of searching Michel led his father up to the bedroom so that they could think of what to do. James felt heavy and stiff as his wife sat him on the bed and left to get him a drink of water. James slowly opened his side drawer and brought out a beautiful silver knife that he had been planning on giving his son for his 15th birthday. It was the Potter family knife and it was extremely old and powerful, but James only needed it for the sharp blade.

James was about to slit his wrists when Lilly ran in and slapped his hand away. James looked at her ready to scream at her when Lilly started sobbing and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy! I thought you would love me more if I was mom!" Lilly sobbed before melting into his son… James gasped and held Michel close, kissing his face everywhere before finally capturing his lips. Michel closed his eyes and kissed his father back, enjoying every minute of it. James pulled back slowly and looked deeply into his son's black eyes.

"Where is your mother?" James whispered, quickly looking at the door. Michel looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I… I killed her so that we could be together. Except I made it so that she looked like me." Michel said. James rubbed Michel's hair back and felt somewhat proud at how strong in magic is son was.

"I was thinking that in public I could be your faithful wife but in private I could be your… lover…" Michel said blushing. James smiled and kissed Michel again, slowly lying him down and removing the offending clothes that had been blocking his view of his son's perfect body. Michel smiled softly and frenched his dad before pulling back.

"We need to call the aurors so as not to be suspicious." Michel said before turning back into Lilly. James smiled and nodded before quickly becoming distressed and called his friends at the auror office.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_…

Two weeks after the "death" of Michel Potter there was a double funeral at Hogwarts. Michel Potter and Albus Dumbledore died the same night, killed by rabid dogs that had been roaming the forest. Albus had come to help search for the missing Michel at the Potter house when the dogs swarmed him and killed him. Aurors said that the dogs had knocked Albus' wand from his hand before ripping out his throat and eating parts of him. The aurors got to the scene and the dogs turned on them, but had been quickly killed. From what the aurors could gather they were normal muggle dogs that had just gotten sick. It wasn't abnormal since the Potters had a forest in their back yard.

Harry sat with his master and his followers on one side of the hall as they watched the funeral. The war had come to a peaceful end with Dumbledore's death and the dark side was honestly just as happy as the light side for the end. Voldemort was no longer his crazy murderous self, his soul was complete and he was happy. Everyone knew it was thanks to Harry and they couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Voldemort never would have stolen Harry that night…

Harry yawned and looked over at the living Michel and couldn't help but smile. He could easily see through the fog of magic he kept around himself and honestly… he knew his brother deserved this new happiness. Michel had always been loved by only one person and had had such a heavy burden on his young shoulders… Harry would keep his secret always…

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_…

Minister of magic Tom Riddle yawned as he slowly stepped into the floo and came out on the other side. Tom looked guiltily on the couch where his 18 year old husband Harry Riddle lay. Tom dropped his briefcase and took his coat off, throwing it over an arm chair before heading to his young husband. He loved the sound of that when it came to his Harry. His husband, not slave, not underling, not follower, but his HUSBAND.

Tom had freed Harry a year ago and told him he could leave him if he wished. Harry just smiled and kissed him and said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily old man." Tom dropped to both knees right there and asked Harry to marry him. A whole army of reporters had found them and lights flashed when Harry said.

"I've been waiting 8 years for you to ask me that! Of course I will you silly old wizard!" They had been married the next day, in a small ceremony in Lucius's back yard.

Tom smiled at the memory before kissing Harry's temple softly and rubbing a hand over his swollen belly. Despite many healers telling them it would be impossible for Harry to bare children since the slave curse had been on so long, Harry had become pregnant three months ago, shocking even himself.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes to look at Tom.

"You're late." He said accusingly. Tom chuckled and picked him up bridle style.

"I fire called you and told you not to wait up." Tom said, heading up the stairs to their bed.

"And I told you to be home by 11." Harry shot back. Tom laughed and placed his grouchy pregnant husband in the soft bed and removed Harry's shoes. Tom saw that Harry's feet had become very swollen and started rubbing them, making the other moan in joy.

"You're the best…" Harry murmured, falling asleep. Tom kissed Harry's temple softly.

"I was just about to say the same about you." Tom whispered before changing into some PJ's and lay next to Harry rubbing his unborn child and drifting off to sleep.

POTTERS… THE END

"Lilly" and James Potter have two year old twins with more on the way. Their marriage has been strangely better since the death of Michel and no one knows why. But for some reason no one ever questions it. They are happy and so people just seem to let it go with the help of a glace by "Lilly".

MALFOYS… THE END

Bill and Lucius had 4 kids before calling it quits. They both agreed that 10 kids was enough. Isabel is a bright and happy 8 year old who wants to be in Gryffindor like her stepfather, much to the horror of Lucius. Draco married Blaise but they are waiting on the kids. The other kids are still in school but can't wait to get out into the real world. Narcissa was released from prison but killed herself soon after when she discovered she would have to get a job to survive.

GREYBACKS… THE END

The George and Fred each had five kids each, making Fenrir proud. Fenrir wants more kids but is happy to give his mates some time to rest. Fred cut his hair and started spiking it to look manlier while George grew his hair out long and looks more feminine. No one has any more problems telling them apart, which makes the twins happy. The Greyback pack is the strongest and happiest pack in England, and Fenrir expects it will be for a long time.

SNAPES… THE END

Charlie and Severus Snape have two wonderful little girls, with one more on its way. Severus is surprisingly a wonderful father and loves his kids; he says he wants four before he agrees that he is finished. Charlie has yet to tell him that he is pregnant with twin boys.

And that folks is the end. -bows-

Voldemort: no! Fuck that! Where is my sex scene with Harry!

Shut up bitch! It's my story and I can put what I want in it!

Voldemort: You turned me into a pussy!

Lucius: Yeah and I hate kids! Why would I have 10!

Severus: And why would I want four kids!

-looks at everyone from the dark side gathering to kick my ass- well… -runs- read my other story THE SNAPE FOUR! -gets chased by the dark side-


End file.
